Three Destinies
by andrea mae
Summary: Three elven sisters three diffrent Destinies. One goes to the race of man, the other stayes with the eleven race. And the youngest travels a hard road.
1. Chapter 1

How could three sisters brought up in the same family go three different ways?

The daughters of Chremon, Aara being the oldest and most like her mother, next was Chleo who was the tomboy of the family and last was Ivy, a very small and quiet elf.

All there were completely different but shared that same parents and love for each other. Aara began to explorer the race of men when she was old enough to leave the golden wood. She first went to the land of the horse lords, Rohan and then she moved on to Gondor. She fell madly in love with the eldest son of the Steward, Boromir. Chleo stayed with in the elven realms, she fell in love with Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond. And as for Ivy, she stayed close to home. No love would be felt by her; instead she worked hard and became a warden of the Guards of Lorien. How could three sisters brought up in the same family go three different ways? All though Aara and Chleo looked the same, long blond hair and blue eyes, they were the perfect elven maidens of Lothlorien. But Ivy was completely different; she had long dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. This is the story of their lives, with the good and the bad.

The three girls sat be the edge of a small pond. They were young and just learning about the world. Aara smiled and watched her younger sister Chleo trying to touch a pixie. Ivy just sat by herself in the roots of a great Mallorn tree. Butterflies gathered around her and she watched with no intent to touch or catch them. Aara turned away and looked down through the woods, she began to run and run. Chleo taking note of this ran as well following her sister. Both stopped at the edge of the woods and looked out over the horizon and saw two different visions. Aara saw the race of men and the man that it held for her in a tower of stone. Chleo say a great city upon the falls of a large river and the elf it held for her. Both turned to each other and smiled they knew what they were destine to do. Ivy stood up and looked into the canopy of the great trees; she saw neither man nor elf. She saw the guards and what she was to become, no love for the youngest, just hard work. She lowered her head and began to walk back to her families talan.

"Girls where have you been?" Their mother asked with her hand upon her hips.

"In the woods," Chleo answer sweetly.

"We did not tray far from the pond mother," Aara said taking a seat next to Chleo.

"Liar!" Ivy yelled "You both ran to the edge of the wood."

"Hush!" Aara and Chleo said in unison.

"Excuse me girls, but you know the rules-"

"But I saw a vision," Aara said before her mother could finish.

"You had a vision, of what?" She asked in disbelief.

"I had one too," Chleo said suddenly finding her voice.

"My word!" She said realizing that if two had their visions then Ivy had to have had one too. She turned to Her youngest, "Ivy, did you also have a vision?" Aara and Chleo looked at each other and then at Ivy.

"Is she not too young to have these visions?"

"No, she is but a year younger than Chleo. She is of age. Come Ivy you can tell me."

"Yes mother, I did I have a vision."

"Come girls," She said walking out of the talan, "We will go to the lake." And so the mother with her three daughters walked far into the woods to a large lake where the water looked like glass. Ivy had seen many elves walk across in during the summer festivals. Her mother than sat upon a stone and all three girls made a circle in front of her. "Now, let us hear these visions. Start with Aara, then Chleo and last Ivy."

"Well I saw the race of men, and a large tower made of stone. Inside was a man, oh mother he was beautiful, even more than the male elves we live amongst."

"Good my daughter, he will be your husband. But he will have to be born and then you must find him."

"He isn't born yet?"

"Aara, it take hundreds of years for these visions to come true. The race of men is not like the race of elves where we live for ever."

"Oh," Aara said lowering her head, "then how will I know its time for me to go? And where will I find him?"

"You will know, trust me, you will know. You will have to search the two countries of men, Rohan and Gondor." She smiled and touched Aara's face sweetly; she then turned to Chleo, "Now yours."

"I saw a great city upon the falls of a great rushing river. And there was a man, he was an elf I could tell that but he had brown hair. How funny, do you think so?"

"You saw Rivendell, and a river elf. They have brown hair."

"Why do they have brown hair as we have blond?"

"The are mixed with the race of men. They are half elf and half man as the legend goes."

"They are not real elves?"

"No, they are very much as real elves as us, they just have brown hair from their ancestors and the race of man."

"I see, but who was he?"

"He can be anyone, you, like your sister, must find him." She smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Your time may come faster than your sisters for he most likely is already born," She watched Chleo's face light up with joy. Ivy looked away with dread, her sisters were destined for love, and she was not. Her mother than turned to her, "Ivy? What was yours?"

Ivy fought back tears and shook her head, "No," was all she could manage before the tears she had fought to keep back fell.

"Oh Ivy, my dear what is it?" She asked reaching out to hold her, Ivy pulled away and wiped the tears away as they fell. "Ivy please tell me so I may help you reach what you are to reach."

"Only father can help me," she said softly.

Her mother and sisters looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" Her mother asked with pleading eyes.

"I am not to find a love, man or elf."

"That is crazy!" Chleo said.

"Are you to love a dwarf?" Aara asked jokingly.

"I am to love none, not even a dwarf."

"Then what?" Her mother asked impatiently.

"I am to become a great warrior and lead the Galadhrim in battle."

Her mother looked shocked, "Are you sure that was your vision?"

"I looked up into the trees and saw myself in the grab of a Warden leading the guards into battle."

back in the talan later than night

The girl's father walks in and finds the mother sitting in her chair with a white face.

"My love?" He asks rushing to her side.

"Chremon," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears began to fall silently. "Oh Chremon," she wept into his hair.

"Athene, what is it?" he asked pulling away from her. He held her face in his hands. "Please tell me what happened."

"The girls got their visions today."

"Is that all? My love that is wonderful."

"Aara is going to marry Boromir of Gondor. Chleo is to marry Elrohir."

"And Ivy, what of her?" He asked eagerly. "What was her vision?"

"A warden."

"A warden?" he asked pulling away from her. "What kind of Warden?"

"Warden of the Galadhrim," she said shacking.

"Did she see anything of a lover?"

"None, just herself leading the guards into battle."

"Are you sure? You could have heard her wrong-"

"She was crying when she told me! She was scared to tell me, she was ashamed at what she was destined to be! Don't you get it!" Athene screamed, "My daughter will never know the touch of a lover! She will never bare children, nor will she have grandchildren!"

"We will have to go to Lady Galadriel, tomorrow we will go-" Before he could finish what he was going to say he heard Galadriel's voice.

"What she saw was right, she will be the first female warden of Lothlorien."

Chremon turned around to see that she was sitting in the chair in the corner; she stood up and crossed the room. "My lady," Chremon and Athene said in unison bowing.

"Please let me see Ivy," she said ignoring their courtly behavior.

"Aye my lady, right this way," Chremon said leading her down the hall to Ivy's room. He went to walk in but Lady Galadriel stopped him.

"Let me go alone," She said passing him and walking into the dark room. She sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a lock of hair from her face. "My darling Ivy, we always knew you were different."

"My lady?" She said sitting up

"Shh, lay back and tell me of your vision." Ivy retold what she had seen and Galadriel laughed softly. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, you will be happy with what the valor has decided for you." She smiled, "I knew you were going to be different."

"How?"

"I delivered you and your sisters. You were quiet and didn't fuss like your sisters did or any other elven maiden I delivered. And you are quiet different, you blend in with the woods. A quiet elf makes a good warrior."

"But are not all elves quiet?" she questioned and then she winced, "I am sorry my lady I did not mean to-"

"It is fine; you are young and ask questions. I only hope I have the answers." She smiled at her and took Ivy in her arms. "I would like you to train with Lord Haldir; he is one of the Galadhrim."

And so it began, each sister going their own way. Growing up and waiting their turn to chase their destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy began to train with Haldir two days after she and her sisters had their visions. He worked with the young maiden for two hundred years and had become attached to her as a little sister or a daughter. But by now Chleo and Aara had grown antsy with anticipation as time went on, but it was Chleo who seemed to be getting closer to her time, as for Aara her time was still a ways away. Ivy was getting closer every day to her future as a warden; it was only two week until she would be accepted into the Galadhrim as an archer.

Aara sat looking into the pond that she had played by around as a young elfling. Memories came flooding back to her, when Chleo was old enough to walk she followed her here. And of course Ivy some how found her way to the spot and curled up amongst the roots of a tree. This was where Chleo broke her arm by tripping over a root, and where Ivy broke her leg trying to climb the tree. 'So many memories,' she thought to herself. 'It shall be hard to leave.'

"Aara?" Chleo asked touching her sisters shoulder gently. "Are you sad to be leaving?"

"Yes, it is hard to leave you and Ivy and the home and our parents. And most of all, the place I've known for so long."

"I know the feeling I fear for Ivy. She is to become a warden. She will have no real famine influences as us. Is there any way we may help her?"

"No, you can not change the future of another," Aara said with a sigh. "She is in good hands with the Lady of the Light."

Soon after Ivy showed up with a quiver full of arrows and her bow on her back, she carried a sword at her side as well. She had grown into a lovely teenaged girl, be she had did not quiet have the charms or curvy body of a female, no she almost blended in with the soldiers. "Are you leaving already?"

"No," Aara said with a smile, "We are going to watch our little sister join the Galadhrim!" She said with such excitement.

"Thank you," Ivy said going to give Aara a hug.

"No," She laughed nervously, "you are all sweaty and I wish not to ruin my dress."

"Oh," She said lowering her head, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Where are you going?" Chleo asked.

"To Haldir's," Ivy smiled.

"Why?" Aara asked puzzled.

"For a job well done, I've gotten the first part of my task done, I am almost there."

"Be careful, I wouldn't trust Haldir."

"Why, because he is to be a warden soon?" She asked mockingly.

Aara and Chleo looked at each other, "What's gotten into her?" Chleo asked confused.

"I'm not sure, but she has surly changed over two hundred years," Aara was shocked at her sisters behavior.

A hundred years later

"Be safe Chleo," Aara said hugging her sister tightly. "And take care of her Ivy," she said in almost disbelief that both her sisters had changed so much.

"Of course Aara," Chleo said sweetly.

"You know me," Ivy said, "We'll be back in a month." She smiled and looked up to see their parents watching. Ivy waved at them, "Come we have to get this message delivered soon."

Ivy mounted her honey colored horse and Chleo mounted hers. Both took off at a gallop and soon they left the city gates and disappeared into the trees. They rode half way for two days before making camp.

"So why did they give you this message?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it's a test. You know to see how reliable I am. Haldir said that he had to do something like this, but his was for Mirkwood."

"You trust Haldir?"

"I do, he is like my older brother. He's taught me everything I know about fighting."

"Are you sure he hasn't taught you more than that?"

"I might act like a guy but I would never let any male lay a hand upon me!" She yelled before storming off.

"Ivy, I am sorry. I should have known better. But I just don't trust Haldir, that's all."

"No but you trust him to save your life when it needs saving?"

"Because that is what he does best."

"That is true, so why not trust him as I do?"

"Because my trust is not so easily gained," She said turning around and wiping Ivy across the face with her braid.

"You know Galadriel was right!"

"Excuse me?" She asked now getting angry.

"I am different from you and Aara, I am not conceded! I think of others well being before my own! That is why I am to be a warden!"

"I am not conceded!"

"Fine! Find your own way to Rivendell," She said walking off into the woods.

"Ivy stop playing at this game!" She yelled not daring to follow her sister into the darkening woods. "Please Ivy, I need you."

"Funny how when people think that hope is lost and one person can help them, they turn all nice and willing to do anything for that person," Ivy said hanging upside down from a tree branch that hung over the small camp.

"Ivy get your sorry ass down here and take me to Rivendell!"

"You get your sorry ass up here and make me get down," She said smiling. "I much like hanging like a bat. You know these woods have tons of creatures-"

"IVY!" She shrieked.

"Yes Chleo?" Ivy turned her self so she could sit on the branch. "Or should I be saying milady?"

"Stop playing and get down here and protect me. You're my sister!"

"See you only trust people when you need them. I prove my point." Ivy climbed down and curled up in her bedroll. "Get some sleep, your going to need it."

"What about the creatures?"

"Don't worry; if you don't hurt them they won't hurt you." And with that Ivy fell silent and so did Chleo.

Meanwhile back in Lothlorien Aara was having her own troubles.

"Aara, I love you."

"Bowen, I don't love you. You were a childhood friend."

"But we are meant to be together. Why else would we have grown so close, Please marry me."

"It would never work," she said turning away from him. "Please understand, I beg of you understand." And with that she walked away from him. Suddenly she was hit with a strange feeling, like the day when she saw what the future held for her. And so she ran to the edge of the wood and looked out over the horizon. She saw the tower in great detail and the man inside, now about the age of twenty-five. Her time had come.

Chleo woke with a strange feeling in her gut, she looked around. Dawn was just breaking and Ivy was still in her bedroll. So Chleo climbed the tree and when she reached the top she looked out over the sea of trees. She saw Rivendell and the elf. He was of high birth for his clothes showed it. And Chleo's time had come.


End file.
